A database is a structured collection of data stored within a computing system. To retrieve desired data from the database, a corresponding query is formulated and ultimately run against the database. When at any given time different types of queries are permitted to be run against the database without limitation of the types that can be run, the current workload of the database is said to be a heterogeneous workload. By comparison, when at any given time just the same types of queries are permitted to be run against the database, the current workload of the database is said to be a homogeneous workload.